Symphony of Silence
by sweet-peroxide
Summary: Bagaimana jika bukan Dobby yang terkena pisau beracun dari Bellatrix tapi Harry sehingga membuatnya menjadi tahanan di Malfoy Manor? Alternate Reality dari Harry Potter dan Relikui Kematian. WIP. SLASH, maybe.
1. Prologue

**Disclaimer: **Harry Potter belong to our favorite author J.K. Rowling, various publishers including but not limited to Bloomsbury Books, Scholastic Books, and Raincoast Books, and Warner Bros., Inc. No money is being made and no copyright or trademark infringement is intended.  
**Warning**: Alternate Reality dari Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows, eventual SLASH, creature!Harry, etc.

**. . . . . .**

**Symphony of Silence**

**Chapter 1 – Prologue**

Detak jantungnya seperti tengah berdentam; memukul gendang telinganya bertubi-tubi hingga ia tidak bisa mendengar suara-suara di sekitarnya. Tubuhnya terasa dingin—amat sangat dingin—hingga membuatnya menggelung diri sekecil mungkin untuk menghangatkan tubuh. Namun itu tidak ada gunanya. Tubuhnya masih tetap terasa dingin seolah-olah tulangnya pun sudah ikut membeku. Giginya mengeluarkan suara gemeletuk keras. Seluruh ujung jari tangannya terasa sakit seperti ada ribuan tikus yang menggigit permukaan kulitnya hingga berdarah.

Dan bahunya... bahunya semakin memperburuk keadaannya sekarang. Rasa sakit pada bahunya yang terluka tidak berkurang sedikit pun walau beberapa hari telah berlalu. Rasa sakit selalu menyerangnya setiap beberapa jam sekali; membuat tubuhnya semakin lama semakin lemah.

Ia sudah tidak tahu berapa lama dirinya di sini. Ia tidak tahu sampai kapan harus merasakan semua rasa sakit ini. Ia hanya ingin segera keluar dari keadaan ini. Ia ingin... ingin bebas.

Tapi apakah bisa? Ia bertanya kepada dirinya sendiri. Untuk bergerak sedikit saja ia tidak bisa. Tubuhnya seolah-olah menolak semua instruksi otaknya. Seluruh sendi-sendi tubuhnya seperti sudah mengkarat hingga selalu melayangkan protes setiap kali digerakkan. Ia bahkan sudah tidak ingat lagi kapan terakhir kali dirinya merubah posisinya. Selama ini ia hanya meringkuk di sudut ruangan tanpa tahu apa yang tengah terjadi di sekitarnya.

Ia sungguh tidak tahu kapan terakhir kali ada orang yang melihat keadaannya. Tapi pada saat itu tiba, setelah ia mendengar samar-samar suara langkah kaki dari kejauhan, ia tidak tahu apakah dirinya harus merasa senang atau kecewa.

Ia sama sekali tidak melawan ketika siapapun yang datang mengangkat tubuhnya dari posisi terbaring di lantai. Tenaganya sudah tidak tersisa lagi sehingga membiarkan tubuhnya melayang bebas di udara sementara orang itu membawanya keluar dari tempatnya berada. Kedua kelopak matanya masih terpejam erat. Ia tidak yakin apakah dirinya cukup kuat untuk sekadar membuka mata. Ia hanya mengeluarkan suara mirip rintihan ketika tubuhnya dijatuhkan begitu saja; membuatnya terbaring sekali lagi di atas sesuatu yang dingin. Mungkin lantai ruangan? Ia sama sekali tidak begitu peduli.

Tidak butuh waktu lama baginya untuk mendengar seseorang berbicara kemudian diikuti suara tawa melengking bernada dingin dari seorang wanita. Ia mengernyit mengenali suara itu. Tentu saja Bellatrix Lestrange pasti tidak akan pernah melewatkan ketika ia dibawa ke hadapan para Pelahap Maut; terbaring di atas lantai sembari menunggu Voldemort mengirimkan Kutukan Cruciatus kepadanya.

Sampai saat ini ia tidak mengerti mengapa laki-laki berwajah ular itu tidak segera membunuhnya. Bukankah itu adalah keinginan Voldemort selama ini? Tapi mengapa Voldemort justru lebih memilih untuk menyiksanya? Apakah laki-laki itu ingin membuatnya gila seperti kedua orang tua Neville Longbottom dengan seluruh penyiksaan yang diberikan untuknya?

Mungkin ya, mungkin juga tidak. Ia tidak lagi peduli. Ia hanya ingin segera dibawa keluar dari tempat terkutuk ini. Ia lebih memilih berada di dalam sel tahanannya yang dingin. Setidaknya di sana ia tidak perlu mendengar tawa-tawa jahat dari orang-orang di sekelilingnya.

"Harry Potter..."

Ia mendesis mendengar Voldemort memanggil namanya. Ingin rasanya mengatakan sesuatu kepada laki-laki itu namun tenggorokannya yang kering dan sakit membuatnya terdiam. Ia kembali mendesis merasakan kepalanya didongakkan dengan paksa. Kelopak matanya yang kini setengah terbuka menatap sepasang iris merah menyala milik Voldemort. Sang Pangeran Kegelapan itu terlihat masih sama sejak terakhir kali mereka bertemu. Wajah seputih tulang menyerupai seekor ular dan mata yang menyiratkan segala sesuatu yang buruk di dunia ini. Sudut bibir Voldemort tengah terangkat membentuk seringai dan ia merasakan bulu tengkuknya meremang menjadi ada yang tengah direncanakan laki-laki itu.

"Mari kita lihat apa yang bisa kaulakukan setelah ini, hmm?"

Namun sebelum ia bisa mengetahui maksud dari kalimat itu, Voldemort memasukkan sesuatu dengan paksa ke dalam bibirnya yang terbuka; memaksanya menelan cairan yang terasa seperti lumpur bercampur dengan sesuatu mirip ramuan Merica Meletup. Ia menggeram ketika cairan yang terasa aneh itu terasa seperti terbakar saat melewati tenggorokannya.

Tidak perlu waktu lama untuknya mengetahui apa akibat ramuan tersebut. Dengan cepat, kelopak matanya terasa berat dan sakit. Pandangannya mengabur dan telinganya seperti tidak mendengar suara apapun di sekitarnya. Tapi ia masih bisa merasakan kuku jari tangan yang panjang berwarna kekuningan mencengkeram dagunya. Ia tahu Voldemort tengah tertawa; mengejek apa yang terjadi terhadapnya. Namun sekali lagi, ia menemukan dirinya tidak bisa melakukan apapun. Ia seperti seekor domba yang setiap saat siap untuk disembelih.

Ia bahkan juga tidak melakukan perlawanan ketika merasakan sesuatu menekan tengkuk dan merobek permukaan kulitnya sebelum merasakan benda itu menancap pada lehernya.

Tapi ia tahu ada satu hal yang bisa dilakukannya saat ini.

Ia berteriak. Berteriak sekeras yang ia bisa hingga kegelapan menguasai tubuhnya—hingga seluruh inderanya tidak lagi berfungsi.

Tapi ketika kesadaran perlahan menuntunnya kembali dari alam bawah sadarnya, ia tidak terkejut menemukan dirinya kembali terbaring di atas lantai yang dingin di ruang bawah tanah Malfoy Manor. Tubuhnya dengan segera melayangkan protes begitu ia mencoba untuk menegakkan diri. Rasa sakit segera menghujam tubuhnya seperti ribuan jarum yang terus ditancapkan tanpa henti. Ia juga bahkan merasakan tubuhnya terbakar dari dalam seperti ada seseorang yang tengah menghidupkan api di dalam dirinya. Ia meringis di antara bibirnya yang terkatup rapat dengan kedua mata terpejam erat.

Dan rasa sakit itu tidak hilang dengan segera. Ia tidak tahu berapa lama waktu yang sudah berlalu hingga pada akhirnya ia baru merasakan sakit pada tubuhnya sedikit mulai mereda.

Kepalanya kini tersandar pada dinding batu yang terasa dua kali lebih dingin dari biasanya. Pakaian yang melekat di tubuhnya tampaknya sama sekali tidak bisa mencegah udara dingin menembus lapisan kain itu. Pakaian yang melekat pada tubuhnya pun terasa basah dan lembab akibat keringatnya sendiri. Ia sempat tergidik dan memeluk dirinya dengan kedua lengan. Keningnya berkerut ketika tidak merasakan sakit dari luka yang sempat diberikan Bellatrix Lestrange di bahunya.

Dengan sedikit bergetar, tangannya bergerak menyentuh luka di bahu kanannya. Namun sebelum mencapai luka itu, ujung jarinya berhasil menyentuh sesuatu yang lain. Ada sesuatu di lehernya. Sesuatu yang terasa sakit ketika disentuh.

Sejak kapan ada luka lain pada tubuhnya?

Umpatan meluncur dari bibirnya tanpa sempat dicegah. Ia teringat dengan apa yang terjadi sebelum ini. Ia ingat apa yang dilakukan Voldemort dan suara Fenrir Greyback yang samar-samar sempat didengarnya sebelum kesadarannya hilang. Ia juga tidak lupa dengan rasa sakit pada bahunya ketika _werewolf_ itu—Fenrir Greyback—mengoyak permukaan kulitnya dengan gigi-giginya yang tajam.

_Oh, Merlin_, jangan katakan—

Ia tidak bisa menyelesaikan kalimat itu. Tidak. Tidak. Jangan sampai apa yang terlintas di pikirannya menjadi kenyataan. Ia tidak mungkin—tidak!

Entah sejak kapan tubuhnya mulai bergetar hebat. Telapak tangannya pun kini mengeluarkan keringat. Ia kembali memeluk dirinya sendiri dengan kepala yang terbenam pada lututnya. Tanpa disadarinya, air mata mulai membasahi wajahnya.

Mengapa hidupnya selalu seperti ini?

Apa yang harus dilakukannya sekarang?

'_Tidak ada,'_ suara di dalam kepalanya berkata. _'Kau tidak bisa melakukan apapun, Potter. Tidak tanpa ijin dariku.'_

Suara itu terdengar sangat seduktif sampai alam bawah sadarnya bahkan menyetujui hal tersebut. Ia tidak sadar dirinya menganggukkan kepala dan membaringkan tubuhnya di atas lantai yang dingin. Ia tahu ada yang salah tapi suara di dalam kepalanya mengenyahkan pemikiran itu. Suara itu menyuruhnya memejamkan mata dan tidak memikirkan apapun lagi.

Dan tanpa membantah sedikit pun, ia menuruti perintah dari suara asing tersebut.

**To be continued**

Proyek terbaru dari saya ;) terima kasih sudah mampir dan membaca sampai di sini. Terima kasih juga jika ada yang berbaik hati mau meninggalkan beberapa review =]. Belum terpikirkan pair apa yang akan dipakai di sini—atau mungkin sama sekali tidak ada pairing. Akan saya putuskan seiring berjalannya chapter saja.

Salam,

**~Nesh**


	2. Voice and Bond

**Senjaya**: terima kasih =] semoga saja saya bisa mempertahankan plot ini agar tetap kelam, atau paling tidak, seperti yang diharapkan reader. Masukan apapun yang membangun akan sangat saya terima.

**Aristy**: senang jika prolog yang kemarin sesuai selera. Pairingnya sampai sekarang belum pasti. Saya agaknya bingung dengan hal itu. Terima kasih sudah mau mampir =]

**Sannur**: sebelumnya saya agak pesimis karena takut tidak bisa mendeskripsikan angst dengan baik, tapi sekarang bersyukur bahwa sepertinya hal itu sudah tersampaikan. 'nessh' dan 'Neshvidha' tidak ada hubungannya kok. Penname saya dengan beliau hanya kebetulan mirip x)

Terima kasih juga kepada **Zayn** **key**, **Guest**, **Fujoshi** **Ren**, **Leavian**, **SlytherSoul** **d'Malfoy**, **sherry** **dark** **jewel**, dan **Vellerie** **AuVall**, atas review-nya =]

~~ # ~~

**Symphony of Silence**

**Chapter 2 – Voice and the Bond**

Selama ini hidup seorang Draco Malfoy tidak bisa dikatakan sepenuhnya sempurna. Ia sendiri mengakui hal itu. Mungkin Draco pun tidak akan bisa membantah jika hidup yang selama ini dibayangkannya ketika ia masih kecil tidak sesuai dengan apa yang diharapkannya. _Well_, siapa yang pernah mengira apa yang akan terjadi di masa depan, bukan?

Draco masih ingat—sangat ingat malah—ketika ia masih kecil, betapa menyenangkannya hidup sebagai seorang pewaris keluarga Malfoy. Kedua orang tuanya memanjakan dirinya. Ayahnya, walau bukanlah laki-laki yang lebih memilih memperlihatkan kepeduliannya, memenuhi apapun yang ia inginkan. Lucius Malfoy bahkan tidak perlu berpikir dua kali untuk membelikannya enam sapu terbang model terbaru agar ia menjadi _Seeker_ Slytherin.

Dan ibunya, Narcissa Malfoy, juga hampir sama seperti ayahnya. Wanita itu selalu memanjakannya bukan hanya karena ia adalah satu-satunya anak laki-laki di keluarga Malfoy. Ibunya selalu menganggapnya seperti harta yang harus selalu dilindungi. Draco tidak keberatakan dengan sikap Narcissa. Sebaliknya, ia merasa senang. Sejak kecil ia adalah anak laki-laki yang suka mendapatkan perhatian dari orang-orang di sekitarnya.

Tapi waktu berlalu dan Draco harus meninggalkan masa anak-anaknya, ia tahu hidup tidaklah seindah apa yang dipikirkannya selama ini. Ia tidak mempunyai pilihan selain mencoba untuk bersikap berbeda setelah ayahnya dijebloskan ke Azkaban sebagai akibat kekacauan yang terjadi di Departemen Misteri. Ia dipaksa untuk melakukan misi yang mungkin akan membuatnya menemui kematian sebagai hukuman dari Pangeran Kegelapan atas kegagalan ayahnya.

Draco sama sekali tidak bisa melakukan apapun terlebih itu adalah perintah langsung dari Pangeran Kegelapan. Ia ingat bagaimana depresi yang diderita ibunya saat mengetahui hal itu atau apa yang coba dilakukan wanita itu untuk melindunginya.

Tapi pada akhirnya, walau Dumbledore mati, misi yang diberikan kepadanya tidak bisa dikatakan berhasil. Dumbledore memang mati tapi bukan di tangannya tapi di tangan Severus Snape.

Mereka kembali melakukan kegagalan.

Sekali lagi, ia tidak bisa menghindari ketidaksukaan dari Pangeran Kegelapan terhadap keluarganya. Dan ketika penyihir itu menginginkan agar kediamannya dijadikan tempat berkumpul para Pelahap Maut, baik dirinya atau Lucius Malfoy tidak bisa berbuat apapun.

Draco tidak bisa dengan mudah melupakan ekspresi wajah ibunya saat mendengar berita tersebut. Narcissa Malfoy tidak pernah terlihat merasa direndahkan di dalam rumahnya sendiri. Ia mengetahui apa yang dirasakan ibunya. Narcissa adalah seorang penyihir wanita yang mempunyai harga diri tinggi dan bangga atas keluarganya. Ibunya berusaha keras untuk menekan ketidaksukaan yang dirasakan setelah Pangeran Kegelapan membawa Fenrir Greyback dan _lychantrophy_ lain ke dalam rumah mereka—tempat yang seharusnya menjadi tempat paling aman bagi dirinya dan kedua orang tuanya.

"... Aku tidak suka mereka di sini," ibunya, yang berdiri di depan jendela sambil menatap sesuatu di halaman _Malfoy_ _Manor_, berkata. Draco tidak luput menyadari nada menjijikkan di suara Narcissa. Kedua mata biru pucat ibunya mengeras setelah mendengar keributan dari arah aula rumahnya. Sudah bisa dipastikan itu adalah ulah Fenrir Greyback dan kawanan _werewolf_-nya.

Draco memilih untuk bungkam. Ia tahu apapun yang akan dikatakannya tidak akan membuat perubahan. Selama rumahnya dijadikan tempat bagi Pangeran Kegelapan dan para Pelahap Mautnya, Draco tidak memiliki pilihan selain diam dan melihat apa yang terjadi. Setelah mengerling sejenak ke tempat ibunya berdiri, Pangeran Slytherin itu memilih untuk pergi. Draco pada awalnya bahkan tidak menyadari ke mana langkah kakinya pergi. Ia mengerjapkan matanya beberapa kali setelah mendapati sepasang mata kelabu pucatnya menatap pintu besi yang tertutup rapat di hadapannya.

Draco tidak mengacuhkan udara dingin yang saat ini membelai permukaan wajahnya atau kesunyian yang merayap di sekitarnya. Raut wajahnya mengeras ketika mendengar suara rintihan pelan dari balik pintu itu. Menyadari jika saat ini tangan kanannya tengah terulur ke gagang pintu, ia segera menarik tangannya menjauh dan membiarkannya terkulai di sisi tubuh. Ia sama sekali tidak bergerak dari tempatnya berdiri. Suara di kepalanya membuatnya mematung cukup lama.

Haruskah ia membuka pintu itu? Mampukah ia melihat pemandangan apa yang ada di balik pintu itu?

Tapi mengapa? Mengapa sepertinya ia terdengar peduli?

Sang Pangeran Slytherin itu menggelengkan kepala. Kedua matanya sempat terpejam sebelum kembali menatap pintu di hadapannya dan kembali mengulurkan tangan kanannya menyentuh gagang pintu yang terasa dingin di telapak tangannya. Pintu itu sama sekali tidak terkunci. Draco sempat menarik napas panjang dan mengeluarkannya dengan perlahan sebelum membuka pintu di hadapannya lebih lebar hingga memungkinkan tubuhnya untuk masuk. Udara yang pengap dan lembab di ruangan itu segera membuatnya sesak.

~~ # ~~

Ia menyadari bahwa ada yang aneh dengan tubuhnya—dengan dirinya. Tanpa sebab yang jelas, telinganya bisa menangkap suara-suara yang sebelumnya tidak bisa ia dengar. Tidak jarang ia bahkan bisa mendengarkan percakapan dari penyihir-penyihir di luar sana walau sangat disadarinya mereka tidak berada cukup dekat dengan ruang bawah tanah di Malfoy Manor. Ia tahu ruang bawah tanah ini mempunyai dinding tebal tapi tidak membuatnya tidak bisa mendengarkan apa yang mereka katakan. Terkadang ia mencoba untuk menutup kedua telinganya dengan tangan agar tidak perlu mendengar suara-suara teriakan bernada menyedihkan atau tawa melengking dari Bellatrix Lestrange.

Hal itu cukup membuatnya semakin membenci wanita itu.

Bukan hanya kemampuan pendengarannya yang berubah. Ia juga tidak luput menyadari bagaimana kedua matanya akan terasa seperti tengah dibakar oleh api ketika ada seseorang yang menerangi ruang bawah tanah ini dengan cahaya yang berlebih. Kelopak matanya yang tertutup rapat seperti tidak membantunya sama sekali. Ia masih bisa merasakan bagaimana cahaya itu menyakitinya; membuatnya ingin memohon kepada mereka untuk mematikan cahaya tersebut. Tentu saja ia tidak memintanya secara langsung. Ia tidak ingin membuat para Pelahap Maut itu menganggap bahwa dirinya sangat tidak berdaya. Tidak. Sudah cukup apa yang mereka lakukan terhadapnya.

Ia mengepalkan kedua tangan hingga buku-buku jarinya memutih. Walau samar, telinganya saat ini masih bisa menangkap suara-suara dari arah ruang utama di Malfoy Manor. Ia bisa mendengar suara bentak dan teriakan dari Fenrir Greyback dan kawanannya saat memasuki Manor yang disusul oleh tawa jahat Bellatrix.

Ia tidak ingin mendengarkan apa yang para Pelahap Maut itu lakukan di atas sana. Namun seperti sebelumnya, ia tidak bisa melakukan apapun. Kedua matanya terpejam erat mendengar teriakan pilu dari seorang wanita yang ia duga bisa terdengar di seluruh penjuru Manor. Hidungnya bisa mencium bau amis yang menguar di udara; membuat perutnya kembali mencelos.

Sejak menyadari perubahan yang terjadi pada tubuhnya, ia berusaha sekeras mungkin mengontrol semua hal baru yang dialami tubuhnya. Walau belum sempurna, setidaknya saat ini tidaklah separah sebelumnya. Ia tidak tahu apakah dirinya harus merasa senang ataukah marah karena saat ini semua luka yang disebabkan pengikut Voldemort perlahan mulai sembuh. Ia mulai merasakan tenaga kembali mengisi tubuhnya.

Walau demikian, ia tidak mengerti mengapa terkadang dirinya tidak mampu untuk mengendalikan kehendak dan tubuhnya sendiri. Setiap kali ia merasakan tubuhnya sudah cukup untuk bergerak, ia selalu merasakan dorongan yang kuat dari dalam dirinya untuk menyuruhnya lebih baik berbaring dan tidak melakukan apapun. Ia kemudian akan mendapati dirinya menuruti kehendak tersebut walau menyadari bahwa bukan itulah yang diinginkannya.

Awalnya ia berpikir bahwa semua itu adalah karena lama terkurung di ruang bawah tanah seorang diri. Namun setelah berkali-kali hal itu terjadi, ia mau tidak mau berpikir jika memang ada yang salah pada dirinya. Tapi apa? Ia tidak mempunyai ide apapun mengenai apa yang terjadi kepadanya.

Suara langkah kaki menuruni tangga batu di luar ruang bawah tanah yang tertangkap jelas oleh telinganya membuatnya merapatkan diri pada dinding yang dingin. Tubuhnya yang sudah terbaring berhadapan langsung dengan pintu ruangan sehingga ia mampu melihat jelas siapa yang mengunjunginya. Sempat mengernyit ketika cahaya secara langsung menerpa kedua matanya.

Ia sedikit terkejut ketika menemukan sosok Draco Malfoy berdiri di ambang pintu dengan tongkat sihir teracung lurus ke arahnya. Pemuda Slytherin itu bukanlah penyihir yang sering kali ditemuinya di ruangan bawah tanah yang dingin dan suram. Hanya Pelahap Maut dengan kedudukan paling rendahlah yang biasa melihat keadaannya. Dan menemukan keberadaan Pangeran Slytherin itu sekarang membuatnya memikirkan banyak hal.

"Potter."

Ia memilih tidak bergerak dari tempatnya mendengar Malfoy menyapa. Namun sepasang mata hijaunya tidak pernah berhenti menatap Pangeran Slytherin itu. Diamatinya setiap gerakan penyihir tersebut sampai ia menyadari Malfoy tengah berdiri di hadapannya. Ia mencoba menghalangi cahaya dari ujung tongkat sihir Malfoy dengan satu tangannya. Dari sela-sela jari tangan, ia masih bisa melihat sepasang mata abu-abu Malfoy menatapnya dalam diam. Tidak ada ekspresi yang terlukis di wajah pucat itu.

"Kau terlihat sangat menyedihkan sekarang, Potter. Apa kau tahu itu?"

Ia tidak menyadari bahwa saat ini dirinya tengah menggeram pelan dan memamerkan giginya ke arah Malfoy. Roman wajah pemuda Slytherin itu dengan segera berubah menjadi ketakutan dengan wajah pucat pasi seperti darah baru saja meninggalkan wajahnya. Dalam hatinya, ia menyeringai. Malfoy masih saja terlihat sama—seorang pengecut yang suka bersembunyi di balik nama belakang keluarganya. Tidakkah Malfoy yang justru terlihat menyedihkan?

"Aku tidak menyedihkan seperti yang kau kira."

Tidak sempat menyembunyikan keterkejutannya, ia menatap Malfoy dengan kedua mata melebar. Kerutan perlahan muncul di keningnya menyadari bagaimana sudut bibir pemuda Slytherin itu membentuk seringai yang terlihat jelas. Ia yang menolak merespons ejekan yang diberikan kepadanya tidak bergeming di tempatnya. Sungguh, apakah ia seperti sebuah buku yang terbuka sehingga orang lain begitu mudah membaca pikirannya?

Untuk ke sekian kalinya ia dibuat kebingungan tatkala Malfoy yang tiba-tiba tertawa. Dinding batu di sekitarnya memantulkan suara Malfoy dengan amat sangat jelas. Sekali lagi ia mengernyit. Tangannya berkedut untuk menutupi kedua telinganya.

"Sungguh, Potter? Apa kau sama sekali tidak sadar?" Malfoy bertanya. "Apa kau sungguh tidak sadar ada yang sangat salah dengan tubuhmu? Dengan pikiranmu?"

Ia sungguh tidak mengerti apa yang tengah dibicarakan Pangeran Slytherin di hadapannya.

"Aku tidak mengerti apa yang kaubicarakan, Malfoy," ia menyuarakan apa yang tengah dipikirkannya sambil mencoba mengabaikan tenggorokannya yang menjerit protes. Kedua tangannya terkepal erat mendengar Malfoy mendecak keras. "Keberatan jika berbagi sedikit denganku?"

Ia cukup terkejut menemukan dirinya bisa melemparkan kalimat sinis kepada Malfoy mengingat terasa sudah lama sekali baginya melakukan pembicaraan dengan orang lain. Tapi bukan saatnya untuk memikirkan itu, bukan? Ditatapnya Malfoy dalam diam, menunggu pemuda itu mengatakan sesuatu.

Tapi setelah beberapa menit berlalu dalam keheningan, Malfoy tampak tidak ingin menjelaskan apapun kepadanya. Sepasang mata abu-abu itu hanya menatapnya seperti tanpa berkedip. Seringai angkuh masih terpasang di wajah Malfoy.

"Kurasa tidak ada yang perlu dijelaskan kepadamu, Potter," kata Malfoy, dengan nada mengejek.

"Lalu apa yang kauinginkan?" tanyanya. Kedua tangan terkepal erat sampai membuat ujung kukunya terbenam pada permukaan telapak tangannya. "Apa kau tidak berpikir jika kau hanya menghabiskan waktumu di sini?"

"Aku tidak menginginkan apapun, terlebih darimu, Potter. Lagi pula apa yang bisa kauberikan kepadaku? Kau hanya seorang tawanan di tempat ini, ingat? Tidak berdaya dan terlihat begitu sangat lemah. Aku tidak—"

Muak dengan apa yang dikatakan Malfoy membuatnya ingin membungkam bibir pemuda Slytherin itu. Sebelum Malfoy sempat menyelesaikan kalimatnya, ia telah terlebih dahulu menerjang pemuda pirang itu. Ia membiarkan gaya tarik gravitasi menariknya terjatuh bersama Malfoy. Satu detik kemudian ia menyadari dirinya yang terbaring di bersama Malfoy di atas lantai ruang bawah tanah dengan kedua tangannya meremas leher pucat pemuda Slytherin itu.

Telinganya menangkap Malfoy yang meringis kesakitan namun tidak membuatnya melepaskan leher pemuda itu. Sepasang mata abu-abu itu sempat terlihat tidak terfokus tapi setelah menyadari apa yang tengah terjadi, kedua mata Malfoy melebar dan berkilat penuh kemarahan.

"Dan kuharap kau juga tidak lupa, Malfoy," ia berkata di sela-sela giginya yang dipamerkan ke arah Malfoy. Sepasang matanya berubah menjadi kekuningan karena amarah. "Walau aku adalah seorang tawanan di tempat terkutuk ini, aku bisa mematahkan lehermu dengan mudah. Kau tidak berdaya tanpa tongkat sihir di tanganmu. Katakan padaku, siapa yang lebih terlihat lemah dan tidak berdaya sekarang?"

Malfoy mengeluarkan suara seperti tengah tersedak. Tangan Pangeran Slytherin itu menggapai permukaan lantai yang kotor begitu menyadari tongkat sihirnya absen dari tangannya. Ia yang menyadari di mana tongkat sihir Malfoy terjatuh ketika konfrontasi mereka, dengan cepat menendang benda itu dengan kakinya. Malfoy menggeram. Wajah sosok itu terlihat lebih pucat dari biasanya.

Ia sungguh terkejut Malfoy masih punya kekuatan yang tersimpan melihat keadaannya sekarang. Ia tidak menyadari tangan kanan Malfoy terayun ke wajahnya. Desis kesakitan keluar dari bibirnya ketika kepalan tangan Malfoy berhasil menghantam rahangnya. Menggunakan kesempatan atas rasa sakitnya—seperti seekor ular—Malfoy berhasil melepaskan diri dan merangkak meraih tongkat sihir yang terabaikan. Di antara pandangannya yang mengabur karena air mata yang menggenang, ia masih bisa melihat sosok angkuh Pangeran Slytherin itu berdiri sembari mengacungkan tongkat sihir ke arahnya.

Ia tidak sempat menangkap mantra apa yang tengah dirapalkan Malfoy kepadanya. Kedua matanya melebar menyadari mantra itu berhasil mengenainya, mendorong tubuhnya ke belakang sebelum menghantam dinding batu yang keras. Ia menggeram kesakitan ketika kepalanya yang menghantam dinding mengeluarkan suara gemeretak.

"Menjauh dariku!" Malfoy meraung marah. "Dan jangan pernah menyentuhku dengan tangan kotormu, Potter!"

Walau tidak mengerti, ia menyadari bahwa tubuh dan benaknya seperti menganggap bahwa kata-kata Malfoy adalah sesuatu yang harus dituruti—perintah yang mutlak. Tubuhnya tersentak pelan dan tanpa perintah dari kepalanya, segera merapat ke dinding. Ia menggelung tubuhnya sekecil mungkin. Rintihan pelan keluar dari bibirnya tanpa bisa dimengerti. Ia juga tidak tahu mengapa tiba-tiba saja dirinya merasa ketakutan melihat mata Malfoy yang menatapnya dengan nyalang dan penuh kemarahan.

Tubuhnya seperti bukan lagi miliknya.

"_Sepertinya memang itulah yang kulihat. Dan itu bukanlah sesuatu yang baik, kau tahu. Kau sungguh terlihat menyedihkan. Potter, tepat seperti apa yang dikatakan Malfoy."_

Ia kini mengabaikan sepenuhnya Malfoy yang berjalan meninggalkan ruangan setelah menyadari dirinya yang tidak bergerak atau bersuara. Keningnya berkerut. Kedua matanya menyiratkan keheranan. Apakah ia baru saja mendengar jika ada yang tengah berbicara di dalam kepalanya?

Ia mencoba untuk tidak mengeluarkan pekik terkejut setelah mendengar suara tawa bernada dingin yang mampu membuat tubuhnya bergetar. Mungkin dirinya memang sudah gila dengan berada di tempat ini. Dan sekarang kegilaan itu membuatnya mendengar suara-suara aneh.

"_Kau tidak gila, Potter." _

Bahunya bergetar pelan mendengar suara asing itu menanggapi pemikirannya. Ketakukan mulai menyusup ke dalam dirinya secara perlahan. Ia mulai memejamkan matanya, berharap tidak perlu mendengar suara asing yang disadari bahwa dirinya seperti mengenali pemilik suara tersebut.

"_Kau sungguh lupa padaku, Potter? Sangat disayangkan karena—"_

"—tidak bisakah kau diam?" potongnya ketika suara itu membuat kepalanya berdenyut. Rahangnya mengeras kala mendengar pemilik suara tersebut sekali lagi tertawa untuk mencemoohnya. "Jika aku tidak gila seperti yang kaukatakan, bisakah memberitahuku apa yang sedang terjadi? Mengapa aku mendengar ada seseorang berbicara di kepalaku?"

Suara tawa mencemooh itu segera menghilang; meninggalkan keheningan yang tidak nyaman di ruangan itu. Ia baru saja ingin bertanya, namun sebelum kata pertama keluar dari bibirnya, pemandangan di sekelilingnya tampak berputar dengan cepat. Ia terpaksa memejamkan kedua matanya ketika perutnya bergolak hebat seperti saat dirinya menggunakan _portkey._ Namun begitu sensasi tidak menyenangkan itu mereda dan ia dengan perlahan membuka kedua matanya, sepasang mata hijau cemerlang itu melebar menyadari bahwa dirinya tidak sedang berada di ruang bawah tanah Malfoy Manor.

Ia mengenali tempat di mana dirinya berdiri; sebuah kamar berukuran kecil dan bercat pudar dengan sebuah lemari, tempat tidur, dan kursi menjadi perabotan di tempat itu. Ia juga mengenali sosok yang tengah mendudukkan diri di atas tempat tidur dengan kaki tersilang dan senyum angkuhnya yang tidak dengan mudah dilupakan olehnya.

"Halo, Potter."

"Riddle—?"

~~ # ~~

"... _Well_, _young_ _Malfoy._ Senang akhirnya kau mau bergabung dengan kami. Bukan begitu, Lucius?"

Draco mengernyit pelan. Bahunya secara otomatis menegang mendengar suara bernada dingin dari sosok sang Pangeran Kegelapan yang duduk di kursi tinggi di ujung ruangan. Tapi Draco yang sejak lama dibesarkan dengan cara seorang Malfoy berusaha untuk tidak memperlihatkan apa yang dirasakannya. Berkali-kali ia memastikan topengnya tetap terpasang. Ia juga berusaha tidak mengacuhkan beberapa Pelahap Maut yang diam-diam mengejeknya.

"_My_ _Lord_," Draco berkata dan membungkukkan tubuhnya sedikit; mengabaikan sepenuhnya sosok Lucius Malfoy atau para Pelahap Maut di sekitarnya. Sudah beberapa kali berada di dalam posisi ini—berdiri seorang diri di tengah ruangan yang dipenuhi para Pelahap Maut serta Pangeran Kegelapan—membuatnya menjadi sedikit terbiasa. Ia tahu Pangeran Kegelapan hanya berbasa-basi ketika mengatakan betapa senangnya laki-laki itu atas keberadaan dirinya.

Karena sepertinya Pangeran Kegelapan tidak pernah merasa senang ketika berhadapan dengannya.

"Apa ada sesuatu yang bisa kulakukan untukmu, _my_ _Lord_?"

Draco seperti melihat sepasang mata merah milik Pangeran Kegelapan itu berkilat mengerikan.

"Tentu saja, _young_ Malfoy. Ada banyak hal yang bisa kaulakukan. Misalkan saja, bagaimana misi yang kuberikan padamu? Kau tidak berniat untuk mengacaukannya kali ini, bukan?"

Tubuhnya kembali menegang. Ia memaksakan kepalanya untuk tetap tertunduk. "Tentu saja tidak, _my_ _Lord_. Potter—aku memastikan misi yang kauberikan tidak akan gagal."

"Sudah seharusnya. Bagaimanapun juga, kau akan mati jika semua yang kurencanakan dengan baik menjadi kacau hanya karena kesalahan kecil darimu. Bukan begitu, hmm? _Crucio_."

Ini bukan kali pertama baginya merasakan Kutukan Cruciatus dari sang Pangeran Kegelapan. Tapi tetap saja, rasa sakit yang amat sangat membuatnya selalu berakhir terduduk di atas lantai yang dingin sembari berteriak sekeras mungkin hingga tenggorokannya terasa sakit dan telinganya berdenging. Tidak penah ada seorang pun yang mampu bertahan dari Kutukan Cruciatus dari laki-laki itu. Draco tahu hal tersebut. Banyak Pelahap Maut sudah pernah dilihatnya bahkan tidak mampu bangun setelah mendapat hukuman dari penyihir hitam tersebut.

Dua menit berlalu tapi baginya, terasa jauh lebih lama dari itu. Draco tidak menyadari bagaimana saat ini dirinya berada di dalam posisi meringkuk di atas permukaan lantai. Kepalanya terkulai begitu saja. Tubuhnya mengeluarkan banyak sekali keringat sehingga helaian rambut pirangnya bahkan saat ini sampai menempel di beberapa bagian wajahnya. Ia tersentak pelan melihat Pangeran Kegelapan berjalan mendekat ke arahnya dari celah kelopak matanya yang tertutup. Ia bisa melihat jelas ujung kaki pucat laki-laki itu berada tepat di depan wajahnya.

"Kau tahu mengapa aku menghukummu, Mr. Malfoy?"

Pangeran Kegelapan menelengkan kepalanya. Sepasang mata merah laki-laki itu menatapnya lekat. Draco tidak bisa menjawab. Tubuhnya yang masih bergetar karena sakit membuatnya sulit berpikir dengan jernih. Pada akhirnya, ia hanya bisa membuka dan menutup mulutnya karena tidak ada satu kata pun yang terucap.

"Aku memberimu perintah untuk mengendalikan Potter," kata laki-laki itu lagi. "Tapi bukan berarti kau bisa menemuinya sesuka hatimu, Mr. Malfoy. Tidak ada seorang pun yang boleh menemuinya. Mengapa kau begitu tidak ingin menyenangkanku?"

"_M_-_my_ _Lord_—"

Draco masih bisa mengenali suara ayahnya. Ia tidak tahu apakah dirinya harus merasa senang ataukah ketakutan karena Lucius Malfoy sudah menyela apa yang dilakukan Pangeran Kegelapan. Sang Pangeran Slytherin itu sempat tidak sadar bahwa ia baru saja menghela napas lega mengamati kedua kaki penyihir hitam itu perlahan berjalan menjauhinya. Ia mendengar Pangeran Kegelapan meneriakkan sesuatu namun tidak satu pun kata-kata laki-laki tersebut yang tertangkap olehnya.

Erangan pelan disertai rintihan dikeluarkannya saat seseorang menyentuh bahunya. Ia memejamkan kedua matanya ketika sentuhan lembut itu membelai pipinya. Ia sempat menangkap suara seorang wanita memanggil namanya. Ibunyakah? Draco tidak tahu. Saat ini ia hanya ingin melupakan semua rasa sakit pada tubuhnya.

Draco Malfoy tidak pernah merasakan betapa bencinya ia terhadap hidupnya seperti sekarang.

**To be continued**


End file.
